galaxijsfandomcom-20200214-history
PSIcorp and Psioncs
Psionics, the pure power of the mind made manifest. Those who use it, known as Psychics or Psions (sometimes espers), can be very powerful. On Haias, the leading, and only, authority on Psionic abilities is called PSIcorp. Almost all psions are employees or affiliates, and those that are not (known as rouges) are highly encouraged to join. Psionic Powers and their Use PSIcorp is fairly open with its views on the use of psychic powers and heavily promotes the advantages of their use in everyday life, while downplaying and policing the more harrowing aspects. Biopsionics This is divided into 2 areas, Healing and Weapons. Psionic Healing ability is a fairly rare ability and is highly sought after, especially where other medical avenues fail. It is normally only available to wealthy clientelle. Psychic weaponry is very common and is promoted as a form of self defence, especially those that only incapacitate the target without harm. Harmful weaponry, though is heavily policed and those using it are subject to smear campaigns and are often not seen again. These instances are very rare.* Metapsionics Generally seen as Psychic protection, this practice is well regarded and highly publicised. It has come to such a degree that Metapsionic ornaments are able to protect those who are able to afford them. PSIcorp is the only producer of these ornaments.* The abilities to counter and protect from other psychic effects is considered a balancing point to other effects that can prove harmful. Precognition This form of psychic power is not well known and is subject to heavy rumour control. The official line of PSIcorp is: that the future is not determined by any thing but cause and effect, and that a single mind cannot comprehend all causes and effect to predict a future. All claims of precognition from within and without are false and thouroghly debunked.* (Precognition is a highly secret research subject at PSIcorp) Telekinesis One of the most common psychic abilities is manipulating objects without physically touching them. A very popular ability that is known to almost all psions as a matter of course. Its use is a very well taught subject that also comes with a level of self-discipline that is considered mandatory of Telekinetics. On of the advantageous effects of this is self-levitation, a curious ability the physical science of which is not widely understood. PSIcorp generally keeps levitation restricted to in house, with more public displays highly frowned upon. Telepathy A highly devisive psychic discipline. PSIcorp officially differentiates Telepathic communication from that of Mind Reading. Telepathic communication has a public protocol which mandates that the telepath's identity is clear and that you should have a measure of control over what you are communicating. PSIcorp heavily regards this a more efficient form of communicating and some circles are prolific enough to make communication of thought a fairly well regarded aspect. Mind Reading however is kept clamped down upon and is only ever used in more extenuating circumstances. This discipline, along with the imfamous Mind Control, has been used as the impotus for the heavy development of Metapsionics.* Mind Control often gets lumped in with Telepathics, but it is its own thing, and is outright forbidden by PSIcorp. There have been some rumours going arpund that PSIcorp has apparatus for mass mind control but these are unequivocally false.* Psybernetics The fusion of psionics and technology, this is the latest development of psionic application. While still in the prototyping stage, PSIcorp is in the process of refining this technology with the aim of providing it to the general populace.* *What PSIcorp would have you believe PSIcorp and Religion As of the advent of Christianity, PSIcorp has developed an interest in applications of faith, as it has been shown to have substantiated power and it is the working hypothesis of PSIcorp that faith and divine power could potentially have psionic potential underlying it. This particular foreign religion demands the worship of a singular god to the exclusion of all others so that mankind can redeem themselves of their "sins", and achieve a spiritual form of enlightenment the culminationn of which is a millenia long test of mankind's spiritual mettle with the promise of resurrection and salvation at the end. Ascension of the human race is the prime goal of PSIcorp and this religion may interfere.